Two Worlds Collide
by CrazedHumor
Summary: The teen heartthrob and well known bad boy, that had most to all girls screaming his name, was only feet from her.And she had just made a fool of herself in front of him.Hold on…She was going to be in a movie with Chad Dylan Cooper?Was she still in WI? AU
1. Prologue Being Normal

**Full Summary: **Sonny is a normal seventeen year old that lives in Green Bay, WI where nothing remotely exciting happens besides football games. So when she accidentally auditions for a movie role instead of a play, she's thrown into a world of chaos with her leading guy, who has sparkling blue eyes, that makes her more than just confused. AU

This is an inspiration from BrandNewEyes929. I'm really excited to start this fic and I hope you guys like it. I've been getting a lot of messages about my writing and lets just say that your encouragement really helps me get this stuff out.

This is the best forum that I've written for, by far, that are the greatest supporters.

You guys rock.

_**Anyway...**_

So, to be honest I don't like this chapter and it's short, but this chapter is setting up the whole plot line. This puts everything in place so that we can get to the real stuff, which is why it's the **Prologue**. **And don't worry. This is a Channy story for a reason.**

~*~

**Prologue**

_** Being Normal**_

Sonny Monroe knew that she just the average day teenage girl with an ordinary family and normal grades...and also with dreams of making it big and high hopes of someday getting to Hollywood.

Which was never going to happen.

Living in a state that's known for it's byproducts wasn't going to get you much places without a college degree.

Fantasizes never hurt anyone though.

Just like that she saw herself waiting backstage, he roar of the crowd beckoning the upcoming scenes to start was thundering in her ears. Other names would be called first and there would be many rounds of applause as her cast mates made their way out and into the spotlight. They'd give her a smile before they entered center stage, and maybe some a warm hug. Then, in a booming voice, her name would be called. The applause would pick up until she couldn't hear herself think, and her feet would take her forward, where the curtains would part and a blinding light would shine on her. She'd smile to the people...

"Sonny?"

She looked up from her notebook, where she had doodled a sketch of a stage and a row of people waving with the forgotten pen that now laid on her desk. Then she turned around to look at who had poked her in the ribs, her head slightly dizzy from the jolt.

"What happened," she whispered. Her hand went to her chin, checking for any unwanted wetness.

"Guastad was going over the three conscience levels. You were zoned out again?"

She smiled, the fantasy coming to her mind again. "Something about a _Random_ show." She looked up curiously at the top of his head and then the array of paper made toys. "Get bored, did we?"

He smiled and shrugged. "A hat made out a piece of paper, is nothing compared to 45 minutes of daydreaming."

"I like it. It makes you look like a giant...or an ogre."

She turned back around to find that everyone else was packing up, so stood and stretched her arms over her head. "One more hour to go. I need a weekend. I vote that if we ever stay up eating peanut butter balls and watching SNL marathons we should do it on Saturdays."

Picking up her folder and book in one hand she turned toward the guy that had interrupted her day dream and watched as he gathered his things. He took off the small hat on his head and ruffled his dark hair so that it sat unruly on his head.

She shook herself out of her stupor. "Hey, Conner? Isn't it your birthday coming up?" She asked sweetly.

He eyed her. "Yeah...not for a month. Don't tell me you're _already_ planning?"

She twirled her body around a little. "Maybe," she sing-songed. "Bye Mr. Guastad. Have a good weekend!" She waved at the teacher who smiled and waved back quickly.

Sonny turned back to Conner who reached out and took her hand, leading her out of the room and into the busy hallway where students were high-fiveing each other and talking in crowds. "I told you, I don't want anything and I don't want you to go to the trouble. You know I'm all for a party, but with only us. It's nicer that way."

They turned a corner and she squeezed his hand in response. "It's no problem, I _want_ to."

Conner shook his head. "Before I forget, Lucy is looking for you. She said something about an audition that's going on tomorrow."

She looked up curiously at him as they stopped near her locker. "An audition?"

He shrugged again. "She really didn't say anything other than that. She said that _she_ wants to tell you." He looked over her head and nodded. "Here she comes now. I'll see you later." He let his dark green eyes meet her own and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Just as she turned toward her locker, there was a screech.

"Oh...my...gosh! Do I have news for you!"

Sonny quickly got her books and moved to shut her locker, but a hand got in the way.

Lucydug through the top shelf. Then, she pulled out a packet of white paper and handed them to Sonny. "You're gonna need these."

Sonny sighed. "Alright, I'll give. What did you do?"

She smiled and walked with Lucy__toward their last class of the day.

She held up a hand to her chest. "Mwah? Nothing, but my mom, set you up an audition with the company that does Phantom of the Opera. She already talked to your mom, she's fine with it, of course."

Sonny's eyes widened. "What? Phantom? Are you sure? That's _huge_, I can't do that!"

Her friend frowned at her. "What are you talking about? You're amazing! And I don't think it's for that musical anyway. Mom just said that you need to bring your own audition to try out. I think it was for something small stage, I think it was called Mystery Manner or something like that. It's a _comedy_ murder, right up your alley!"

Sonny sighed and stopped in front of the door for her study hall. "I don't know. I mean, it's _tomorrow_. That's too early for me to get ready." She fidgeted.

She had been acting since she was a baby, but that was only on home movies and school plays. She had never done anything serious, in more ways than one. She wanted to, _really_, but she wasn't ready. She didn't know the first thing about _show business_. The most experience that she had was her everyday life when she made her friends laugh. That didn't exactly look great on a resume.

"You know if you don't try out for something then you're never going to get that chance at _So Random!_ and besides, you don't need preparation. You can do it all on the spot and nail it!"

Sonny sighed.

They had had this argument so many times that each of their reasoning's were starting to get worn. It was either she was going to just stay in Wisconsin and go to college and give up her dream as an actor, or she could give it a shot and she could make it. Then, if she didn't get the part, it wasn't like that was going to effect her.

She knew she was right. What was the point in wanting to be an actor if she wasn't going to try and become one? "Fine. What time and where?"

Lucy jumped up and down. "Yes! It's at noon in the Conservative Center in room..." She looked at her hand where she had written it down. "In room 113. I think that's on the first floor. I'll call you tonight. Are you going to want me to go with you for it?"

Sonny shook her head. "I think someone else being there will only make me more nervous. If I go alone, I'm more likely to stay calm. Hopefully."

Sonny flipped through her book of sketches that she had made over the last years and sat down at her desk in the back left corner of the room. She had no idea which one to do. She didn't know what she was doing.

Apparently she didn't know anything at the moment.

~*~

That was OOC…Once the normal characters are introduced, things will be right again…

I was going to put the audition in this chapter too, but I think this was a good place to stop.

Anyway, you've read. So, now it's time to review. The more feedback I get the more likely I am to update sooner. Also, this is rated T for later chapters.

Also, funniness yet to come...

Thanks! Later.


	2. With a Chance for a Role

So...I seriously could not wait to put this up...and I think people started to _walk away _from my story cuz of the prologue. The rest of the story isn't how the prologue shaped it up to be. Like I said, even _I_ didn't like that chapter...

This, my friends, is the second chapter. I like this chapter, sorta. It's becoming less weird and more normal, the more the characters interact.

Also, I noticed that I write more like a book/story than others do. Instead of getting right to the point and being blunt, I tend to give it a "serious" plot...I don't know how to put it...The fanfiction I've been reading is very cut straight while mine is in dept...does that bother you guys?

I hope this makes sense…let me know (about both)!!!

~*~

**Chapter One**

_**With a Chance for a Role**_

She had woken up late.

Last night she had been so worried about the audition that she stayed up reciting the lines in her head and pacing in her room nearly into the morning . Her hands shook even as she had fallen asleep in the chair at her desk. That is why she had forgotten to set her alarm clock.

So, she was running a _little_ late.

When her head lifted off of her shoulder as she was woken up by the sunlight streaming through her windows, and after she wiped the drool off of her chin, she parted her hair from her face and looked at the clock.

_11:15_

She jumped up and headed for the bathroom.

It wasn't until _11:45_ that she got out of the house.

When she made it to the Conservative Center, she could feel the sweat on the back of her head. She was out of breath and her throat was burning from the chilly air. She was wet from her shoes to her calves as it seemed that every puddle she tried to jump over, she had landed in.

She burst through the doors and scanned the entrance. There was no one there. Standing there for a moment with eyes wide, confusion entered her brain. Was she really _that_ late? She checked her wrist watched. _11:57 _Good, that meant she was early. Sort of.

Quickly, she wiped off her shoes on the carpet and ran, numbers whizzing by her head in a blur. Every now and then she'd look.

_96_

_102_

_110_

_113_

She stopped and slammed into the door through darkness, rushing onto what she could tell was a backstage. She breathed and whirled around to find a tall lanky man leaning against the wall next to the door she had just ran through. He was clutching at clipboard and was talking hurriedly into the headset he had on.

She hastily ran over to him and held her hands up in front of her. "Oh my gosh! Please tell me I'm not too late! Did I make it?"

The man checked his watch. "A minute past. You must be the last minute audition." He spun her around and directed her toward the curtains, his hands holding onto her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Her eyes widened. Suddenly all the nerves from last night were finding their way back into her. She started to panic. "Um...not really." She dug her heals into the floor. "Can I still back out? Or re-schedule maybe. I mean...I could slip you a compliment or two if we just say this never happened."

They had reached the side entrance to the stage. The man was speaking to his microphone again. "Yep, I have her right here, sir. She's going on now." Then he quickly moved his mic up away from his face and placed his hands on her shoulders once more. "Too late now."

With a little push of encouragement, Sonny was on the stage.

The spotlight really _was_ blinding.

Her eyes squinted on their own accord as she glanced up at the intruding ray of light. Then, her eyes traveled down at the open seats of the audience.

She couldn't see anything. There were a bunch of circles in her eyes now from the spotlight and due to the difference in brightness between the stage and where the audience sat, she wasn't even able to see the first row of seats. The most she could see were the tiny cracks of light that were trying to make their way through to sets of doors in the very back of the room, but they didn't help at all.

Sonny cleared her throat and tried to pull her confidence together as she made her way toward the center of the stage. The only noise up until this point was the sound of her shoes against the hardwood floor.

It was deafening.

Then she tripped slightly. On what, she didn't know. The floor was as smooth as a baby's bottom.

_Way to make an entrance Monroe._

Then she turned toward the blackness. She didn't even know where to look. She guessed and starred dead center, just beyond where she thought were the first couple of rows were.

"Hi. I'm Sonny M-"

A male voice interrupted her. "Do you have an audition ready for us?"

Sonny smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, actually I like to write my own sk-"

"You wont be needing it." There was a pause and a rustling of papers. Suddenly, just at the end of the stage, a hand appeared with a couple of pieces of papers.

_Well, there goes her six hours of running lines to waste._

Quickly she took them from the hand, while trying to glance at where the other people where, if there was anyone else, and went back to her place center stage.

Another voice suddenly spoke, completely different from the first one. "You're gonna read the lines with me, obviously you'll play the female part. You can take a second to look over the page."

Sonny nodded, anxiety kicking in a little as she looked down at the paper in her hands and began to read.

'_BACKROUND INFORMATION: A young girl has realized that she's fallen for her enemy. After she's finally let her crush take her out on a date, that went terribly wrong, she sits watching TV in her apartment, horrified at why she had let him take her out in the first place. _

_CO-1 INT. DEMI APARTMENT FAMILY ROOM_

_DEMI IS ON THE COUNCH WATCHING TV WHEN SUDDENTLY THERES A KNOCK ON THE DOOR'_

_Okay…this didn't sound like a comedy murder mystery at all._

"Are you good?"

She looked up again, now noticing that the voice is familiar. She only had enough time to skim over the lines. "Yeah…I'm ready." _Not really._

There was a knock somewhere.

_Wow. Guess they were really getting right down to it. _She looked around into the darkness, now into her character mode. "Who is it?"

The voice was hesitant. "It's me."

She looked out into the audience with a glare just after she read her line. "You? I don't want to talk to you. Just go away." She crossed her arms over her chest, imagining a door in front of her.

"I can't, Demi. You know I can't." He stopped, then there was a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. It was my fault…"

She cut him off, fury rising in her voice. "You're fault? Of course it was your fault. I mean…who does that?" She threw her hands up into the air.

"I know."

"And it wasn't only that…it was the hiding." She ran her hands through her hair and approached the invisible door. "Why did you try to hide from them…You didn't want to be seen with me…did you?"

"It wasn't that…_really_. I just…they're not ready to know about us yet…they wouldn't understand."

"_They_ wouldn't understand?" She shook her head her lips turning into a frown. "I don't understand." She bit her bottom lip.. "I mean…one moment you're the sweetest guy and then the next you're acting just like you were when we first met. I can't…I can't do this; not if you're going to act this way."

There was a thud somewhere. "Please just let me in, Demi. Please, I can make it up to you…"

Sonny shook her head, slowly backing up toward the curtain behind her, shoulder shaking. "No. If you wanna make this up to me…just leave. Don't come back." She whispered the last line.

Then there was silence.

The cleared her throat.

Okay…

So apparently she hadn't done her best, but it was a really short script. Plus, she didn't like drama and she wasn't good at it. She'd admit that any day of the week.

One of the men cleared their throats and a new voice spoke. "Are you any good at comedy?"

She smiled, eyed widening and shaking her head up and down. "Yes! Actually that's what I'm best at and to be completely honest, drama isn't my forte. I really tend to express myself more when I try to make people laugh…and as you can see when I get nervous I tend to babble until I shut myself up just like what's happening now." She sighed and laughed a little at the awkwardness. When there was no response she began to wring her hands together in front of her.

Finally, after nearly a minute of nothing, the first voice spoke again. "You don't look anything like you're shot."

Sonny lifted a brow. "Shot? Like a picture?"

The man must have made a gesture because nothing was said back to her.

"Um…I didn't send in a shot."

There was a pause.

"You're Stephanie Ward, _aren't_ you?"

Sonny's brows came together in confusion. "No…my name's Sonny. Sonny Monroe."

Yet another pause.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward. "Isn't this the audition for the comedy mystery? Did you guys do _Phantom of the Opera_?"

Silence.

She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "So…" She clapped her hands in front of her. "I'll take that as a no." She rocked on the heals of her feet an awkward smile coming to her lips. "Okay, um…I think there's been a mix up…and I'm at the wrong audition so I'll just be heading off…" She motioned to make her way off stage.

"Hold on."

She stopped in mid track at looked out toward the black. Okay…so she didn't know where she was, or what she just tried out for. She wasn't even sure what room this was now…though now that she thought about it, this wasn't really a room.

"Leo, lights please."

There was a loud click somewhere by the doors backstage and the blinding light that had blocked her vision was gone so she could now see her interviewers. There was another click and all of the lights came on in the room. Rows upon rows of lights above her flickered on until everything had the same brightness to it and she was able to see all the way to the farthest wall.

Then she looked at them. There were three. Just three.

The first one, the one she suspected to have the first voice, was standing with his back to her, covering her view from the second judge. He stood tall and his arms seemed to be crossed over his chest and he looked like he was talking furiously at the mystery judge.

The third one was looking at her intently while holding his hand to his face and tapping his lips lightly. She was glad to see there was a small smile on his face. He was slightly balding and he had a round face, but you could tell that the guy was sincerely nice. Though, he didn't look like he'd be working in the drama business, he looked more like a comedy type of guy.

Sonny could only slightly hear part of the conversation between the two people.

"We've been to fifteen states so far and twenty cities. I'm done. I want her to play the part."

The first man whispered back angrily. "You can't just pick one out of the blue! She didn't even know what she was here to audition for!"

"I don't care. I'm done looking. It's her. All I said was that I wanted someone new to do this with and you decided to drag me around the continent to find her."

The third man spoke up suddenly. "She has talent. You can't deny that. There's defiantly something about her that's fresh and has potential. This could be big." There was enthusiasm in his voice.

"But-"

"Look. I get what I want and what Chad Dylan Cooper wants right now is for her to have the part or the deal is off."

Something behind that made Sonny raise a brow. There was a deal?

Wait…

Did he just say…

The first man turned around. "Well, it turns out that it doesn't matter what part you came here for. What matters is that you got _this_ part."

The guy with the second voice stood up and he adjusted his jacket and smiled brightly up at her clapping his hands together once. "Congratulations, you will now be working with me in my newest movie, _Only Us_."

Her jaw dropped as her eyes landed on the voice's owner. For the last ten minutes she had been in the same room as the guy on the poster on her wall in his last film _Mackenzie Falls_. The teen heartthrob and well known bad boy, that had most to all girls screaming at his name, was only feet from her.

And she had just made a fool of herself in front of him.

Hold on…

She was going to be in a _movie _with _Chad Dylan Cooper_?

Was she still in Wisconsin?

~*~

So there it is. She now has the part.

I _could not _think of two names for the pretend characters, so I decided to just use their real names…sorry if it made it confusing. I kinda liked it.

Next chapter will be coming soon and it'll show Sonny trying to get comfortable with leaving home and preparing for the role with Chad. Thus, the Channy begins.

Also, I'm looking for a **Beta** and I'm too lazy to go looking for myself. Anyone interested or have a suggestion?

Questions? Comments? Review people!…plz.


	3. The Big Break

_Here is the second chapter! Thank god! I have been wanting to put this out since I wrote _the prologue.

Special thanks to **xocharleyfletcherxo, Mmakkii**, **Smile XD Widely, BrandNewEyes929, Brandy **and **Kerropiyvonne,** who reviewed thus far.

And go you **xocharleyfletcherxo**! You got the whole conflicting "not liking drama" but likes Mack Falls thing! Didn't know if ppl would notice...

I mean the utmost respect to Wisconsin. I live in the northwestern part of the state, so it's not like I'm dissing it with the whole car thing. I love this place, but it's true...well you'll get what I'm saying soon...

This is really _**freaking long**_, _ten pages, _just to let you know...

Now is when the real Sonny/Chad side come out...

~*~

**Chapter Two**

_**The Big Break**_

She stood on stage for the next few minutes, eyes wide. Her arms were hanging at her sides loosely and her stare was directed somewhere in front of her, though she couldn't really see anything. Her mouth hung slightly open, unable to get any type of sound out at the moment. Everything was _really_ blurry.

She didn't understand.

"What just happened?"

Then, there was a hand waving in front of her face. Back and forth it went unil the owner of the hand spoke. "Hello?"

She blinked a few times as she caught her breath. "Huh?" She swung her head around to look at her, now, co-star.

He stood there with a smirk on his face. It was the smile that showed up in nearly every picture and swooned teenage girls across the world who Googled his name for images of him. He shoved his hands into what looked like a pair of dark designer jeans and he shifted his weight to one side so that his, what looked to be _at least_ one hundred dollar shoes, poked out from under them. He was only feet away.

Her eyes shot to his and for a moment she was lost.

She nearly groaned when she noticed his smile turn into a smug smirk and he adjusted his black coat jacket so that she could see the green t-shirt underneath it. _It brings out his eyes_.

"You doin' okay in there?"

Finally, she focused, but was unable to look back up at him. Shaking her head and running her hand through her hair she replied, "Yeah." She smiled happily at him, her daze now coming into focus.

He nodded back slowly. "Right...So, if you're going to be in my movie," he gestured toward the man that had waited with the clipboard and had pushed her on stage to walked over to them. "Then you're going to have to answer a couple of things to Leno-"

The man held up his hand slightly as he reached them, looking warily at Chad. "Um...my name is Leo."

Chad glanced at him briefly. "Right." Then, turned back to Sonny. "Anyway, he's gonna ask you a couple 'o questions before we get started." At the look on Sonny's face he held up a hand. "Don't worry, nothing big. It's just about a few things that have to be taken care of before we leave." He looked back at Leo briefly and then nodded to Sonny. "...So. Get to it."

He turned, shoes squeaking slightly against the floor, and steadily made his way toward the stairs that led to the seating area for the audience.

Sonny sputtered, her brows coming together in confusion. She took a few steps forward, almost ready to follow his lead. "Wait? Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait here with me?"

He stopped and turned to glance at her over his shoulder a small smile on his face. She knew that he knew what was really wrong with the picture here. Then she saw him quickly racking his brain for the right answer. "Nah. I've got some things to take care of before we leave tomorrow. Our flight leaves at noon, so I should get it done now."

Sonny watched as he made his way toward one of the sets of double doors at the back of the theater and exited without so much as a glance back at her. She frowned.

Okay, she was very confused, strangely dumbfounded, and overly excited at the moment. Not emotions that were suppose to mix well together. Not to mention the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper, one of her biggest crushes had just talked to her...and then left her here without any explanation as to what was going on.

She turned back around at the man with the clipboard and she repeated herself from earlier. "What just _happened_?"

Loe clicked his tongue and snapped his pen on his clipboard. "It appears that you have been given the role in his new movie."

He flipped over some papers muttering things that Sonny couldn't make out from where she was standing and then started going on with the conversation as though the previous statement wasn't that big of a deal, when inside, Sonny was screaming at the top of her lungs, both the acting and fan girl side of her. On the outside...she was still slightly speechless.

"So do you have any preferences as to what you like?"

Sonny stared.

Leo saw her confusion and adjusted himself like he were getting comfortable because he knew that this was going to take a while. "Food. Clothing. Beverages. Color."

Sonny gave him a funny look. "For what?"

He looked at her with a 'duh' expression. "Your dressing room."

She put her hand on her chest. "I-I'm getting a...dressing room?" She stepped toward him in amazement.

"That's what we _normally_ do for the actors." Leo watched her for any reaction, but when he got none, he raised his brows and scribbled something on the clipboard. "I'll take that as a _I'll get back to you later_." He skimmed down toward the end of the paper. "Well, I know you'll get this one: Where do you live?" He said it slowly, as though she were a preschooler.

She muttered the address, the thought of her dressing room still 'out of this world' to her and plaguing her mind. Pfft. The fact that she, Sonny Monroe, was going to be in a movie was still an amazing thought.

This couldn't be happening. Really. This _couldn't_ be happening. She was pretty much tempting herself to do what they did in the movies. Pinch herself.

Yesterday she had been at school, sitting at a desk and zoning in and out of the topic at hand. The biggest thing on her mind was a paper she was only half done, but was due on Monday. She had been walking in the halls with her boyfriend and talking to Lucy about the future.

Now that the future was _here_, she couldn't believe that it involved her starring in a movie with Chad Dylan Cooper, who was a household name for any family with a teenage girl ages nine to nineteen...and she was suppose to work along side him? How was she even going to compare? She had never done anything even _close_ to a movie.

Usually, when actors got into the _"biz_", they started off in small parts and eventually, only if they were lucky, got to have the big part: the star. Instead, she was now being thrown into Hollywood with a leading role and not a lot of experience. But, who was to say that people were going to notice her? If she was going to be in a movie with Chad, most likely all the eyes would be glued on him.

She really didn't know how to react to that...

Leo clipped the paper that he had been scribbling on back to the board and peered at her. "My recommendation to you, is to get home and get packed, because you have a _long_ day tomorrow." Then he started to walk away from her in the same direction as Chad did.

"Wait...what?"

Leo kept walking, talking over his shoulder. "Didn't you hear him? We're leaving tomorrow and there's _a lot_ to get done."

"T-tomorrow?"

~*~

She stood at the front door of her house looking into the window that blurred what was inside.

Licking her lips, she wrung her hands together in front of her and then stepped back.

How was she going to tell her mom?

Well, there were many ways. For example, she could go subtle:

_Hey, mom. How was your day...that's good. I just wanted to let you know that I nailed the audition! Yeah, I got the part! I'm going to star in the new movie_ Only Us _with Chad Dylan Cooper. You know, they guy that's covering my walls, yeah him...oh and I have a paper due on Monday...I think...I don't think I'm going to be there though..._

Or.

_Mom! Guess what! I got the part! I mean, it isn't the part I tired out for, but starting in the morning I'm going to be working with Chad Dylan Cooper in his new movie! I'm going to Hollywood to start getting things ready at noon tomorrow! Isn't it amazing! Now I don't have to worry about that five page paper due on Monday! It's that great! Oh, and I get my own dressing room!_

Neither of them seemed likely.

She slowly stepped down and off of the steps backwards. What was she going to do? How could she accept the part before she even talked about it with her mom? She was going to kill her! She knew her mom. She was caring and understanding and she could always give good advice when it was needed, _but_ if anything got in the way of her schooling, she was a force _not_ to be reckoned with.

She turned around and tried to get her bearing. Running her hands through her hair, she took in a deep breath...until something interesting caught her eye.

There, in her driveway, was a vehicle she had never seen before and it looked _nice_. Not just '_Wow, look at that car! Isn't it nice_" nice, but '_That car doesn't belong anywhere near Wisconsin_' nice.

She whirled around. _This couldn't be good._

She jumped up the steps and reached out for the doorknob. Then she flung the door open and called out, "Mom!"

There was no answer.

Quickly, she ran through the entryway and kitchen, rounding a corner and flinging herself into the living room, she cried out, "It isn't what you think!"

She stopped. It looked a little different than she thought it would.

Sonny didn't see her mom with that horribly angered face that she got whenever she didn't do well on her finals or when she stayed out a little too late than necessary. She wasn't waving a finger in someone else's face to try to intimidate them into falling back and away from what they were saying before.

Instead, she found her mom sitting on the couch facing the third man that had watched her perform on stage with a smile on her face.

He stood first, holding out a hand toward her and stepping around her mom. "Hi Sonny. I'm Marshall Pike; I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk before. We've met already, but I thought I'd just stop by and let your mom know what was going on."

Sonny clapped her hands together, carefully approaching the topic and smiling hesitantly. "And what exactly _is_ going on? 'Cause, you know _Sonny_ would like to know what's happening too."

Connie stood with a smile on her face. "_Well_, Mr. Pike was just telling me about the education program that will be provided for you and about your classes during your shooting."

Sonny stared at the expression on her face. "You mean...you're okay with this? Me leaving _tomorrow_ to go work in Hollywood, by _myself_, to shoot a movie is okay with you? Did I mention the whole doing it along part?" Her voice was only _slightly_ squeaking.

Her mom's smile remained solid. "Of course Mr. Pike already informed me about your schooling and supervisory. He also told me about the movie." She turned toward Marshall. "What'll it take? Three to six months?"

Marshall nodded. "Yep, everything will be provided for you from schooling to protection..._and_ your mom is, at our complete expense, able to fly out to see you whenever she wants to. Also, all of your credits from high school so far will be transferred into your new schooling program on set. You wont have to make anything up."

Sonny's jaw dropped. This was definitely _not_ a reaction she was looking for.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang before anything more shocking could reach her ears.

She spun around on her heals, a sigh of relief escaping her. That had to be Lucy. She was going to come over so they could talk about what happened at the audition.

This was good. This meant that she at least had Lucy to try and get things more organized in her head...even though she knew that Lucy was going to freak out by the fact that she was...or at least might...spend the next three to six months with Chad Dylan Cooper. Lucy just happened to be a fan...too.

She gripped at the door, a huge smile on her face and swung the door open, her arms wide and ready for a hug from her friend, but the only thing she got was the thought about how stupid she might have looked.

There, standing on her front porch, was her soon-to-be co-star.

Her arms dropped her sides and her mouth fell a little slack.

Chad smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders up and down once. "So, are you going to be inviting me in, or are you going to leave the greatest actor of our generation on your front...steps?" He looked around a little concerned, as if he thought the building was going to fall down around them.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, her smile fading slightly. She straightened herself, voice still full of enthusiasm. "Yeah! Come on in!"

At that moment, she thanked her mom for being such a neat freak and passing the trait on to her.

He stepped in and looked around the entryway and through the door into the kitchen.

After closing the door, she turned and watched him curiously as he made a few different faces while peering at the house. She crossed her arms over her chest and followed him into the kitchen. "So...if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here anyway and how did you know where I live?"

Chad ran a finger over her counter, then rubbed his fingers together as though he were inspecting for dust. "You told Leno your address and I was told that I needed to get to know my co-star before we start shooting." He lifted the finger up to his eyes. "Apparently, we need form some chemistry before we get ready for the big screen." He finally looked up at her, now done with his examination. "So, here I am. Ready for the _chemistry_."

Sonny's eyes slightly widened by the way he said the last part. She recovered, however and shook her head. "The only thing I'm going to be doing, is packing. If we're leaving at noon, I better start now."

Chad's smile widened. "So...does that mean you're going to show me your room?"

She bit her lip. "I guess." She led him over to the living room so that her mom and Marshall stopped talking. They peered up at her once she started speaking. "Mom, this is Chad. Chad, my mom."

Connie held up her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Chad. I've hear a lot about you. I'm Connie: big fan."

Chad gave her a sweet smile that Sonny knew her mom was completely susceptible to. "Thank you. It's good to know that Sonny might have gotten some good taste from _you_."

Sonny's brows came together at the remark. That was a little weird. "Um, mom. I gotta start packing and Chad's gonna help me...is that okay?" Did she really just say that?

Connie waved her hands abstinently at her. "No problem, honey." She gestured over to Marshal. "There are a few things we have to settle anyway."

Sonny nodded and then looked at Chad's expression.

Her heart started to race. Chad. In her room.

Wait...her room. Was _filled_ with Mackenzie memorabilia.

She held up her hands. "Yeah...just stay..._right_ there." She spun around on her heals and ran out of the living room and up the stairs. Nearly running into the wall, she turned a corner and jumped into her room, taking down all her _Mackenzie Falls_ posters and shoved them into her closet.

_Wait. _She was going to need to get into her closet. Instead, she turned around wildly, looking for a place to put them. She smiled and fell down onto her knees, stuffing her posters and ripped out magazine pages underneath her mattress, since the space underneath her bed was full with shoes and boxes.

Then she saw her nightstand and noticed the clock. The one that sang the theme song to _Mackenzie Falls_ every hour.

She groaned, was she _really_ this fan crazed?

She rushed over and unplugged it from her wall and then moved over to her dresser and shoved it into her bottom drawer.

Thank god she didn't get that sheet set she had seen at Wal-Mart the other day.

She ran down the stairs and stopped only feet in front of Chad, straightening her hair down and adjusting her clothing so they sat right on her. She smiled and held an arm up, directing him toward the stairs. "Okay, come on up."

Chad gave her a weird look and started up the stairs.

Neither of them said anything until he had reached the entrance of the room.

"Wow."

Sonny smiled.

"So, _this_ is what a _normal_ person's room looks like."

Sonny's smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

Chad made his way slowly into the room and stuffed his hands inside his pockets just as he did at the theater. "I mean...it's just so..._plain_."

She squinted at him. _Well, it wasn't five minutes ago_. "No it's not...it just... fits my personality." She grinned and looked around the room at her yellow painted walls.

He chuckled. "What, plain and boring?" At the look he gave her, he sighed. "Oh, right. The whole Sonny _sunny_ pun."

He didn't say it with enthusiasm.

She was confused. She knew that he had the reputation for being a "bad boy", but did that mean that he was rude too? To be honest, she thought the worst thing he had done was the whole _'puppy shoving' _incident that happened a few weeks ago. What happened to the Mackenzie like guy that she had fantasized about? The one who looked cute on the outside and acted tough, but when gotten to know was sweet and funny?

She watched as he sat on her bed and there was a loud _crunch_ that rang throughout the room.

He lifted his arms and looked around him. "Did your mattress just break?" He looked up at her. "Shouldn't it, you know, be soft?" He stood and looked at where he had been sitting. "Not sure that's really safe..."

Sonny's frown was now turned into a glare, her personality turning on heal. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this reaction. "That's _my_ bed, and it's perfectly fine. I've been using it since I was eight."

Chad stepped further away from the mattress. "Meaning that it's dirty, too." He stopped, turned toward her nightstand, and then looked over at her through his lashes before slowly approaching the stand and reached for something sitting there. "So...you're a Mackenzie fan?"

Sonny glanced at the pen in his hand, the one that she used whenever she wrote her sketches. "T-that was a...gift. From a friend. They thought I was a fan. They were wrong." She quickly glanced at her mattress, seeing the tips of some of her posters peaking out from underneath her sheets.

Chad shook his head, obviously not believing a word she said. "If you-"

Then it happened.

Suddenly, the entire room was silent, except the blaring sound of the _Mackenzie Falls_ theme song for the new hit TV series that was going to be based off the movie.

Panic was covering her face as she glanced at first the dresser and then at Chad, just as he looked at her with yet another smug smirk on his face.

He started to step backward, then to the side and away from her dresser. He took one step the other way, and at her sudden jump, he nodded, swiftly bending down and opening her dresser drawers.

Sonny pointed at him. "You can't do that! That isn't your-"

Chad stood, alarm clock in hand. "Not a fan, are you?"

She glared. _Stupid backup battery._ "Another present. Different person. Just as wrong."

He nodded.

Suddenly, what seemed to be Marshall's voice called up the stairs. "Chad? Time to go. You've got a big day tomorrow!"

Chad sighed. "Well, looks like you were saved by the producer."

He walked pasted her easily, handing her the clock, and out of the doorway.

Sonny walked over to her bed and sat down, starring at the evil contraption in her hands.

Suddenly, he was back. His head was peaking into the room and one of his hands were tapping on the frame of her door. "Oh, and by the way...By the end of shooting you're going to fall in love with me." He paused for effect. "Just thought I'd give you the heads up." He winked at her.

He was gone.

Sonny stood up and rushed over to the door to find him just about to round the corner. Now, all of her confusion was back and most of her enthusiasm was gone. "Um...I'm sorry. I though you just said I was going to _fall in love _with you?"

He shrugged. "Just what you think it meant." At her expression he held up his hand and smiled. "Don't worry. It happens to all my _leading ladies_. Just ask Hudgens and Tisdale. They'll tell you exactly the same thing. Every one of them fell for me before the end of taping...sometimes even before the first day."

A glare spread across her face. "I am _not_ going to fall in love with you. Besides, I have a boyfriend." Then she realized that that was the first time she had remembered that she did, in fact, have a boyfriend.

He walked up to her slowly. "That doesn't matter, doesn't change anything. You will. First you'll get all nervous around me, then you'll stumble and dream about me."

He was now standing right in front of her, if she stood on her tiptoes, she was sure they would kiss.

"And finally...you'll get lost in my eyes. _Then_ you'll realize you're in love with me.It's inevitable."

Sonny's scowl deepened. "That's not going to happen, Chad."

"That's what you say _now_." He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll try and make it easy for you."

With that he was gone, finally rounding the corner and out of her sight before she could utter a word of rebuttal.

And just like that she had gone from _crazed fan_ to _crazed hater_ of Chad Dylan Cooper.

~*~

**READ...IMPORTANT**

First off...I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO CUT IT OFF UNTIL HERE.

The length of this chapter disturbed me. It took me nearly _four hours_ to get this on paper and fixed. I think I'm just gonna do a cliffie next chapter...

Due to the length of this chapter, I fully expect reviews! Seriously people, I need feedback to know how I'm doing, if it makes sense, and if it's any good. I know how many alerts/favorites this story has so far so I expect _much_ feedback.

Also, you have to let me know what sounds better:

_Chad in high school._

or

_Sonny in Hollywood._

I know what you're thinking and it's _not_ that. Trust me, but in order for this to continue, you have to choose between them for the future.

I have no idea how long this story will last. I just have _so _many ideas that I can't possibly fit it into a few!

R&R so I can update!!!

Much love.


	4. What's On the Line

Ahh...and _finally_ here is the much anticipated first encounter after Sonny has found that deep down hatred of Chad (coated in love).

Also, I know you're suppose to check in early, but _trust me_, there have been many times where I reached the airport with only minutes to spare_. _

_Shout out_ to **Josette Blanchard** who was my Beta for this. You're amazing for making my words make sense.

Hope this pleases.

**~*~**

**Chapter Three**

_**What's on the Line**_

When she opened her eyes in the morning the first thing that came to mind was the fact that there was no light coming through her windows, and yet she had still woken up. She glanced over at her clock and found that it read six-thirty. Sonny was a morning person, but that didn't mean that she wanted to wake up before the sun did. Just because she lived in Wisconsin, did _not _mean that she woke up before the sun to feed the cows. Not that there was anything wrong with feeding cows. Cows were her favorite animal.

She rolled over onto her back again and let her hands fall to her side as she stared up at the darkened ceiling.

Last night, after Chad Dylan Cooper left in his limo and Marshall left in that shiny car, she had finally gotten her call from Lucy who had _completely _freaked out.

~*~

She waited for the reaction—any reaction at all, but after nearly a minute of silence on the other line, Sonny hesitantly spoke, "Um...Lucy?" She waited and bit her lip. "Lucy are you there?"

"Oh...my..._gosh_."

Sonny heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-You got...You actually...CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" There was a loud gasp and screams that echoed from the other end of the line.

Sonny jumped back from the phone when she heard a crash, like the phone itself had hit the wall, came through the ear piece. She hesitantly lifted it back to her own ear, only to regret it.

"I can't believe that you got a part in a movie! With Chad! I mean, if I knew that you were trying out for a movie, I'd still think you could do it…but still." She giggled. "And, it's all because I wrote the number wrong on my hand!"

Sonny knew that if she could see her friend right now she'd be jumping up and down on her bed with a smile on her face.

"You're going to have to tell me _everything_!" There was a thud, which had to mean that Lucy had finally jumped off her bed and onto the solid floor. "And you have to promise to text me about what's going on every day. And you have to get me an autograph picture from Chad!" There was a squeal. "Y-you're going to be working with Chad! What if something happens..."

Then there was nothing. In just a matter of moments, it sounded as if Lucy had come to a very serious conclusion—a conclusion she was now fully absorbing. The silence was deafening.

Lucy's voice came through the receiver with a hint of jealousy, excitement, and hesitation. "What if you and Chad..._fall in love_?"

Sonny's eyes widened, the thought of what Chad had said just before leaving last night surfacing in her mind again. It had been a mere three minutes since the last time those deafening, yet irritating words passed through her thoughts.

Sonny's smile faded. She was suddenly glad that Lucy had to work late so she couldn't come over. "Pfft. No. You're dreaming Lucy. The only one that'll do any falling is Chad, and it'll be down a long flight of stairs if I have anything to do with it..." Her voice had started to fade throughout her rebuttal, her dislike plainly evident.

Lucy hummed. "Hmm, so I'm guessing the first encounter didn't go so well?"

Sonny sighed and fell against her pillows. "Not as well as you would have thought."

~*~

Then there was also the conversation she had with Conner.

As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she felt something… almost something like regret.

This was big. Possibly the biggest thing that a girl like her, living in a town like this, would ever come across. It would most likely be her only shot at anything more than her school plays.

Leaving behind the only guy that truly believed in her from start to finish was the hardest thing she had to do through all of it.

"You're…you got a part in a movie?"

Sonny nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Yeah. I'm leaving for California tomorrow afternoon."

"But…you _just _got the part. Why would they have you leave so early?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing they want to start shooting it as soon as possible." When he didn't respond, she continued. "Look, part of me isn't looking forward to this either. I'm not going to be able to see you or Lucy for three or four months, I'm not going to be able to finish school with you guys, and I'm not really looking forward to working with _him_..."

She trailed off, letting the words sink in.

There was a laugh on the other end. "Well, at least there's that. I'm not going to have to worry about you falling for that big Hollywood _jerk_."

She smiled and stopped the frantic pacing she had been doing. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she replied back with an assuring voice. "No. Trust me. The only guy that'll be on my mind for the next few months is you."

She didn't have to be there to see his smile.

"I'm glad. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to miss you. Just thought I should give you the heads up."

Sonny's eyes widened at the sudden parallel words that Chad had spoken only an hour before. Her brows came together and she tried to make her voice sound assuring, though both of their voices were in her thoughts. "Yeah…I will too."

~*~

After that conversation, it had taken her twice as long to pack as she thought about Conner.

Confusion was the only feeling she could identify.

When she was finally packed, nearly her whole dresser and closet packed into only two suitcases, she had slowly fallen asleep restlessly.

She suddenly twitched, her mom calling up to her.

"Sonny! You better hurry up! You have guests!"

She sat up as straight as a board, her head twisting around toward her door. They had guests? At six-thirty?

She spun around to look at her clock.

_11:32_

She shrieked. She must have fallen asleep! She couldn't even remember closing her eyes.

She jumped up and ran to her window, peeking out across the front yard and at the limo sitting in front of her garage. Thankfully, the trees that surrounded her house hid the vehicle from view of any of her neighbors. The last thing she needed right now was for a hundred people to bombard her house for a chance at getting a view of a _celebrity_.

Quickly, she threw on the clothes that she had set out last night and grabbed the first bag she had packed last night. She figured that if she was going to be on a plane for three and a half hours with Chad, she was going to need a few distractions, including her MP3 and newest sequel to _Tridark_. Personally, she was rooting for the underdog and was ready to see the nice guy get the girl.

She un-zoned herself and finally flew down the stairs, landing, distraught, in front of her new producer, director, and co-star.

She knew that someone was going to show to pick her up. She didn't anticipate all three of them…especially the third.

Marshal was the first to speak, standing with a wide smile on his face from his place at the kitchen table. "So, are you ready, kid?"

Even though, everyone heard the small snicker coming from the corner, they all ignored it.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah…yeah I'm ready."

Then the first person stood, opening his arms and gesturing a hand to her. "I'm sorry we weren't able to speak yesterday, you have to understand that there was _much _to get done. My name's John Goodwin. I'm-"

"The producer. Yeah…Marshal told my mom and mom told me." She took his hand and shook it eagerly. "I'm-"

"Sonny Monroe. Yeah, I got that from the tryout."

She nodded and smiled back, letting a silence overwhelm them until Marshal spoke again.

"Well," he motioned toward her bags. "If these are all your bags, then we better get going. We've got a plane to catch."

Then, just like that, Marshal was out the door, followed closely by John. She couldn't understand why everything was happening so fast, without any pretenses.

She turned around. "Mom?"

Her mother was standing there with a hand over her mouth, tears nearly drowning her eyes.

That was a little more like it.

Her mother flung her arms around Sonny and her carry on bag fell to the floor with a muffled thud. "I'm going to miss you so much, sweetheart."

Sonny hugged her mom back, lifting a brow. "What? Aren't you coming to the airport with me?"

Connie pulled away, wiping away a tear that escaped. "No. I'm sorry. I just really need to go to work today. We're having a board meeting." She rubbed Sonny's arms. "I'll be with you in spirit though. And make sure that you call me _as soon _as you land." A smile reappeared on her face. "I want you to tell me everything about Hollywood."

There were a few more words exchanged when Chad, finally getting up from his corner, clapped his hands together.

"Okay! So, I'm sorry about breaking up this…_touching moment_, but we gotta go." He motioned over his shoulder at the limo waiting outside for them.

Sonny nodded and gave her mom one more hug, finally leaving through the door with Chad in tow. Just when she was about to step up to the door on the side closest to her, Chad stepped in front of her.

"Uh, uh. This is Chad Dylan Cooper's side." He waved his hand at her as he opened the door. "You can go around."

Sonny's mouth fell open until it turned into a scowl.

_Figures._

Once she was finally in the limo, she had only ever been in one once before for last year's Junior Prom, she smiled at the leather seating and many other delights…that is until Marshal and John started to go through their to-do list and schedule for the day.

Which took the whole ride to the airport to explain…which was actually good, because she was able to ignore Chad the whole time. Halfway through the ignoring and speech, she noticed that Leo was also in the limo and waved eagerly, which was ignored due to the fact that he was anxiously talking into his Bluetooth.

Just as they were pulled up to the airport and the limo came to a stop, Marshal pulled out a hat and two pairs of sunglasses.

"These are for you."

Sonny took her set hesitantly. "What are these for?"

"They're for you guys to get through check-out without a crazy mob forming."

_Because a limo is totally inconspicuous. _She glanced over at Chad, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. _I _don't have a problem letting all my fan girls getting a piece of Chad Dylan Cooper…but apparently it would be a bad thing for you to be seen yet."

She could tell that he was glaring at her behind his shades.

She placed them on and what little sunlight that had made it through the tinted windows disappeared. She squinted as though it would help and reached forward to open the door, only to miss the handle completely.

Marshal opened it for her and gave her an apologetic look. "You'll get use to it."

She nodded and stepped out of the door. She brought her bag over her shoulder and clutched at it desperately.

The whole time they made their way through the airport, both Chad and Sonny stuck behind John, keeping their heads low and their faces concealed.

Once Sonny could have _sworn _a little girl was going to yell out Chad's name as she pointed exciting at him, but John slipped her what looked to be a one-hundred dollar bill.

Overall, everything went well, until they made it to the terminal.

They both sat in the seats, one separating them and waited for Marshal and John to confirm their tickets. Leo had gone on some errand Chad had sent him on. They still had ten minutes for boarding to start, when someone called out her name.

"Sonny!"

Sonny's head instinctively whipped around to find the owner of the voice. She came face to face with her worst nightmare.

"Samantha?"

Samantha sauntered over to her, a fake smile covering her face. "Sonny! What are you doing here?"

Sonny's jaw went slack, her brain becoming slightly empty.

When she didn't answer, Samantha did. "_I'm _on my way to _Hawaii_, as you know, to spend the next two weeks in my families extra home." She looked over Sonny's shoulder. "What? Are you waiting for your grandparents? That's so sweet of you!"

Sonny cleared her throat a sudden hatred even greater than the one she had for the guy behind her overwhelming her. "A-Actually Samantha, I'm on my way to Hollywood."

Samantha scoffed, and hit her shoulder as though she thought Sonny was joking. Then she tried to get a look at who was sitting in the seat close to her. "Oh, yeah…and who's _that_? Your cousin?"

Chad's head turned up slightly to get a look at who was talking to Sonny, which was a bad mistake. For just a split second, his bright blue eyes could be seen from under his shades.

Samantha pointed a finger at him and suddenly she was slightly speechless. "Y-you're…No way!"

Chad stood, a smile forming on his face.

Then, something happened that Sonny didn't think he was capable of. His arm, which had been crossed over his chest since the moment they entered the limo, found its way around Sonny's shoulders while his other hand was held out in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

Samantha's silence was broken with a scream. All of the sudden, everyone in the airport was looking at them.

~*~

I'm a horrible person, I know!

I'm sorry this didn't really move the plot forward, but look at it this way: Samantha has just yelled out a celebrity name in the middle of the airport, _and _Chad and Sonny have three full hours on an airplane.

Hopefully, hilarity will ensue.

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **_Cuz that's what gets me to the next chapter…

Peace!


	5. Starstruck Part I

The reason I didn't want Chad to have his own private jet was for the soul purpose of the following. Bring on the Channy.

Finally.

Shout out to all you Twilight fans coming up (Sonny)…and you Twi haters (Chad).

**Taylor=Jacob**

…

You'll see why.

THANK YOU my beta, Josette Blanchard! You're amazing! I can't do this without you!

~*~

**Chapter Four**

_**Starstruck Part I**_

She couldn't believe what was happening.

One moment she was a small town girl. She had one best friend whom she'd spent many nights staying up watching movies starring at hunky teenage heartthrobs. She had the best boyfriend she could possibly have, who spent weekends staying up helping her around the house, picking up the pieces that were left after the tragedy in their household. She went to a public school where she made decent grades, ones good enough to go to a university in the fall and she had a loving mother who did everything she could to keep their family together.

Now, she had all of that with the addition of being a soon-to-be movie star. Thousands of dollars, in the matter of months, were going to be put in her bank account, an amount of money she didn't think she'd make in the first _year_ of her job. She was going to spend the next three or four months shooting a movie with a teen heartthrob she had, only days before, watched on TV until two in the morning. She'd be given the spotlight with top of the line merchandise that companies _wanted_ her to wear to promote their stuff.

Samantha had screamed, catching the attention of everyone around them.

Was there suddenly _every _teen girl in America cramped into the airport? Because before Sonny could even get out a word for Samantha to stop screaming, unexpectedly a horde of teenage girls were surrounding her and Chad, each of them calling out his name in a scream or squeal. Camera's were flashing from every direction, spots forming in her eyes from the bright light. She couldn't see past the first row of people anyway, Samantha almost being crushed into her.

She felt the weight of Chad's arm from around her shoulders disappear and she glanced over at him. Her jaw almost dropped.

He was smiling. That sweet smile that she remembered from his movies was suddenly plastered on his face and the impish smirk that he had been giving her for the last two days was now wiped away. One of his hands had disappeared into the crowd and when it reappeared it was holding a black marker.

Girls were thrusting everything they could at him including: books, shirts, and even the occasional bra. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. He just continued smiling, asked them their names, and signed his signature with a little message. Then, he'd wink at the girl, maybe smile for a photo, and turn to the next one. _Smile. Sign. Wink. Smile. Pose. Repeat_.

Most of the girls didn't even notice her, their eyes glued to the blonde…_hunk_…next to her.

But, then out of the blue one of them spoke up with a question Sonny distinctly heard.

"Who's that? Are you _with _her?"

Chad glanced over his shoulder at Sonny, who was standing there in shock, her jaw slightly slack. Then he turned back to the girl and nodded his hand at Sonny. "That's a friend of mine, Sonny. She's gonna be in my next movie with me."

Then, exactly what was happening to Chad, was happening to her.

All of the girls that had already gotten Chad's autograph stormed around her, anxiously asking her questions and thrusting their things at her.

"Can you sign this please?"

"Make it out to Steph-"

"You're going to be in the movie? Do you know-"

"I can't believe I'm meeting Chad's new-"

"What's your name?"

_Smile._

Sonny was hyperventilating, a smile trying to form on her face for the sake of the girls around her. Then there was a pen in her hand and she looked once more over at Chad.

_Right. Sign name_.

She did so, taking the first item in front of her, having to pause for a moment to remember just who she was, and sighed a big _Sonny Munroe _across it.

_Shrug happily_. _Pose._

Her arm found it's way around the shoulders of one of the girls around her and there was a flash.

_Smile. Turn. Repeat._

After only a few minutes, she turned to watch Chad, who was still posing for pictures. Then she caught sight of a huge man that was making his way through the crowd of fans toward them. He was easily able to part the crowd and when he reached Chad, he bent down and whispered in his ear.

Chad nodded and turned to her, motioning for her to take his hand.

Even through all the chaos, she did it hesitantly.

_He still had that smile on his face._

Then they made their way toward the terminal entrance, with their body guard leading the way. When they reached the entrance to the tunnel, Chad stopped them both, still holding on to her hand with a grip she didn't know he had, and turned toward the crowd of girls shrieking anxiously at them…and _waved_. He smiled, turned a little toward Sonny, and posed for a few last minute pictures and waved.

Finally, Marshal, John, and Leo turned up, ushering them to turn away from the spectators and make their way toward the actual plane. Just before she did, Sonny was able to see Samantha's shocked and angered expression, which brought a smile of her own.

Once they were out of sight of any of the crowd, Chad let go of her hand and hurried to his own pace. He pulled off the hat that he had been wearing and handed it to Leo. Then he proceeded to fix his hair, wafting it to the right so it all sat perfect.

Marshal brought her out of her stupor, even though she kept her eyes on the back of Chad's shirt in speculation.

"Well, that went well."

John waved a hand at him. "It was bound to happen. I don't know why we didn't just use the jet from the company. It would have been easier and more efficient…"

There was another roar from the crowd the had left behind them.

"And quieter."

When they made it on the plane, John gestured at two seats in the second row of first class. "These are yours and Chad's seats. Make yourself at home. We'll get there around two o'clock Western time."

Sonny had a pause for a minute to realize the difference in time zones. She motioned to sit down in the seat next to the window when a hand came up blocked her view. She looked up at it's owner. "Let me guess…this is _Chad Dylan Coopers_ seat?"

Chad smiled, nodding. "Good. You're catching onto things, Munroe."

Sonny smiled, then quickly jumped around his hand and landed in the window seat. When she looked up at Chad, he was glaring.

"Looks like I don't care."

Chad looked behind Sonny, where John and Marshall were sitting. Apparently they must have glared back, because Chad _almost_ stomped his foot, turned around, and sat in the empty seat next to Sonny.

She smirked as she looked out of the window and watched people working on each of the planes. She took off her glasses. She didn't see a point in them now.

Finally, people started flooding in and the stewardesses had to _gently_ push the people to keep going to their seats. Every now and then they would hold up the line to get a picture of them and then move on to their seats. As one girl, who Sonny distinctly remembered signing a shirt of hers, passed, she was talking on the phone.

"You are _not_ going to believe who I just met! _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

In the corner of her eye, Sonny noticed the line stopped again and when she looked over, the girl was holding up the phone to Chad's ear.

"Hey this is Chad Dylan Cooper. What up?"

Sonny could hear the scream over the phone from where she sat. Once the girl was gone, Sonny looked around to see if anyone else was in earshot. Seeing that the coast was clear, she leaned toward Chad, and whispered at him fiercely, "What just happened? How do you deal with this?"

Chad smiled from under his sunglasses and his hands came up behind his head. "_That_ was your first fan girl mob. Although…they did do it for _me_. They didn't even notice you until I said that you were going to be in the movie with me."

She tired to retort…but she really didn't have a comeback for that one. She wasn't exactly a star just yet. "Does that happen _everywhere_ you go? Is it like that all the time?"

Chad sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing into his seat. "Yep. Pretty much."

Sonny glared. She knew that she wasn't going to get much out of him. She thought about asking him what happened back there. She didn't know why he had stood up for her, in a way, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to show Samantha that he was with her, or at least that he knew her. Then he had offered her his hand to get her out of the crowd when all he had to do was motion for her to follow him and she would have been able to steer free of the mass. She decided that she was going to ask him about it later.

The announcer started talking over the radio. She fastened her seatbelt and stuffed her bag underneath the seat in front of her. Then she clutched at the armrest and braced herself.

She had been out of state. She had gone to the Mall of America on a school trip and she'd been to Chicago for a play. Both times they had taken a bus. Other than that, she didn't have much experience in traveling. So, yeah, this was her first time flying.

It wasn't the fact that she was scared. It was the feeling in her stomach that was wrenching her backward into her seat. Literally.

The plane was taking off, slowly at first and then quickly as it was leaving the ground, the nose of the plane going up so quickly and sharp, that for a moment, Sonny was worried if the back of the plane was going to hit the ground.

"So, I'm guessing this is your first time."

She turned her head so she could look at Chad from the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes at the smirk that he was giving her. Then he winked.

She frowned, her brows coming together in disgust at the double entendere and she rolled her eyes. "Uh. Do you really have to act like that?" She let her head turn back into her headrest and she tried to settle her shoulders. "And _no_. I've never flown before…I didn't know you'd get this feeling when taking off."

He chuckled. "Well, then you're gonna love landing."

She gave him a worried look.

While she clutched at her armrests, Chad questioned her. "So what was up with that girl back there?" Sonny felt him adjust himself.

"Why do you care?" She cast an eye over at him, seeing the small smile on his face, but no real humor behind it.

"I don't know, try me."

She sighed. "Well, growing up, my mom ran a daycare. Samantha went there, along with my best friend now…and she was friends with us. We were inseparable until about sixth grade with guys started to _notice _her."

Chad chuckled. "I can see why."

Sonny looked daggers at him, but continued. "She kinda separated from us and became part of the "popular crowd". Then her dad got rich and that didn't help things…We were sort of friends until one day, freshman year, she called me a few names in front of everyone during an assembly…and we haven't talked sense."

"Pfft. That's it? She calls you a couple of bad names and suddenly you're _enemies_?" Chad was shaking his head. "You're in for the time of your _life_."

Sonny gulped, sure that he was talking about Hollywood.

When she went back to concentrate on clasped at the armrests, a small smile formed on her lips. Even though she had told her new enemy about her old enemy, in that time she had gone through the lift off without really noticing it.

When she motioned to thank Chad, his eyes were already closed, arms once again crossed over his chest like he was getting ready to fall asleep.

Once they were balanced, the feeling in Sonny's stomach now completely gone, the pilot announced when they would approximately land and that it was _now safe for them to move about the cabin_.

Sonny reached down underneath the seat in front of her and grabbed her bag. She looked through her things until she found her MP3 and turned it on, placing the earphones into her ears…only for it to turn right back off.

She was suppose to charge it this morning when she got up. She was unable to though with the whole _sleeping in till last minute _deal. Sighed, she placed her music player back in her bag. Just because she wasn't able to zone him out through music, didn't mean that she couldn't through reading.

She pulled out her _Tridark_ book and set it on her lap, smiling. She had been waiting _forever _to get her hands on this. She had to wait for nearly six months after it first came out for Lucy to finally give it to her.

Then she wished she had her earphones.

"Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

Sonny saw that Chad was giving her a disappointed look. Apparently he had ditched his attempt as sleep. "What?"

"Don't tell me that you're into the whole _vampire/werewolf_ thing. The only thing worst than that is _Zac Efron_."

She scowled. "First off, _Tridark_ is amazing and second, Taylor is _so _cute."

Chad stared at her. "He's a character in a _book_."

"The movie…_duh_." She flipped open to the page she was currently on. "_And_…Zac Efron? _Hot._"

Chad gagged. "What? That poser? Please, I have more talent _and _good looks in my pinky toe than he does in his whole body."

"No, you have more _ego_ in your pinky toe than in his whole body."

Chad huffed. "This is _exactly_ why he's not allowed on my sets."

"Why, because he's better than you?"

"No, because he makes girls like you _delusional_."

~*~

HA! I told you the Channy would begin!

REVIEW FOR THE CHANNY!

**IMPORTANT READ: **Due to the fact that I am now taking **CSI** (this is a required senior class at my high school that includes a 15 page paper, learning something completely new, incorperating the new thing it into the community and presenting the new thing- what you learned, how it effected you, how you'll use it in the future etc. to people of the community, 20hrs of community service, at least a week spent with mentor, many other papers and presentations, amd much more), and that I'm** moving **(yes, with only four months left of High School, but I'm staying with a friend at their house on weekdays, thankfully), and that **softball season **is coming up, I have no idea when I'll update.

DONT WORRY.

I **WILL **be updating in the upcoming months. There is no specific schedule though. It'll only happen when I have time, with no rhythm whatsoever. Once we reach May, there will be a steady update, probally every few days, once I graduate. Then, once I get a _steady_ part-time, once a week....

Anyway...review please.

And...is anyone else watching American Idol? I don't know why I am...but Joe Jonas is on it...wierd.


End file.
